Check
by Chibi Nomad
Summary: Edmund tells Peter why there is no High King in chess. Oneshot. No slash!


**Check**

**Summary : Edmund tells Peter why he thinks there is no High King In Chess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. Obviously.**

**A/N: Just a little oneshot to help me ease back into writing. Even though the name is similar to my other story in progress, Checkmate, they are not connected. There is no romance. No mary sues or whatever, no slash and no incest.**

The rain outside fell in torrents, bouncing off of flat surfaces and making small impromptu rivers amongst the gardens of the grand castle of Cair Paravel. The overcast day had forced many of the inhabitants inside, the beautiful gardens and beach lay deserted. Humbled by the ferocity of the storm.

Inside, the only evidence of the bleak weather was the heavy pitter patter of the rain as it assaulted the windows, and the wind shaking them in their frames. Watching the water run in rivets down the panes, High King Peter sighed heavily, but the High King was not depressed because of the weather, goodness no, he knew a blessing when he saw it, and he knew this rain would be good for their crops. Mostly, he was bored. Earlier that day he had planned on taking his siblings for a peaceful ride in the woods, followed by a fun day, and picnic, on the beach. It was, after all, the only day they got a break from their duties. And how typical that it would rain on such a day.

He rose from the window seat and stretched, deciding that watching the rain was not going to make it stop. He considered his options carefully, since it was his day off after all. Training was out, because they had no practice halls inside the castle. _Yet,_ he thought, _if the weather continues like this I shall have it arranged so that we may practice inside, if we wish. _He thought briefly of nipping down to the kitchens for a snack, but he was sure that he would be scolded by Susan for filling up before supper. And that train of thought brought him to wonder about what his brother and sisters had decided to do with such a miserable day. With his mind made up, he set out to find his family.

Lucy had not been terribly hard to find, he had taken Susan's way of thinking, and logically started by searching for Lucy in her chambers. It took him longer than he would have liked though because he had been stopped by an over-enthusiastic group of Squirrels, who all began to speak at once, and they were all telling him different things. Overall, he managed to catch a story that included a very wet and smelly no doubt, dog who fell into a bathtub, news that Tibby, the tabby, had her kittens, and how one squirrel was sure he had found the perfect nut. High King Peter was pleased that he managed to decipher that much information from the rabble. Politely, he excused himself and continued to the eastern wing of the castle.

Once he had finally arrived, he congratulated himself on an excellent find. Knocking politely on the heavy wooden doors, he waited on the soft, "Come in!" from his little sister. (For he would never call Susan "little"). Inside Lucy's sitting room the bad weather seemed to be a million miles away. A cheery fire was lit in the hearth, bringing serene warmth to the cozy room, there was the sweet scent of freshly baked biscuits and the smell of the lavender tea had already relaxed his tensions.

Lucy was seated in a plush red armchair by the fire, in a simple green gown. Opposite her, sat Mr. Tumnus in only his famous red scarf.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he started, but Lucy waved the motion away. She was about to elaborate but beat her to it.

"Nonsense, the High King is always welcome." he said shyly.

"Dear decided to visit this morning, but the weather changed so suddenly and he cannot make it home." So Peter stayed for a while sipping tea with the two friends. But his restless spirit would not let him linger for very long. It was days like these that he ached to get outside, but since he couldn't he was bursting with pent up energy. He excused himself from the comfortable room, and began setting about finding Susan. Certainly _she_ would not be snacking before dinner.

As it turns out, Peter was on a roll. Susan was also in her room. And thankfully there were no delays on the way. She was busying herself with embroidery, sitting quietly on a settee by the window. Peter didn't know how she could sit so still after being cooped up inside, but she seemed content, if only because she had something to do with her hands. She spotted him entering through the archway.

"Peter, I was wondering where you had disappeared to. Are you making the most of the weather?" she smiled.

Peter scoffed. " If I don't get out soon, there's going to be trouble. I can't seem to sit still."

"Well, if your not too busy, I'd like to talk to you about the Duke of Anvard and his sons, Jyan and Staren, they're about ages with you and I, right? I received letters recently from both, flattering really, but I can't seem to choose." Peter fidgeted as she ploughed on. " Jyan is very handsome, of course, but Staren is strong and well built, I must admit I'm at a loss. Perhaps I shall politely decline both." Susan didn't seem to realize that she had held an entirely one sided conversation, or that Peter was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

" Well Susan, its been lovely but I have to go, you know…restlessness and all that."

" Alright Peter, I'll see you at supper, perhaps I can get Edmund's opinion." _Poor Edmund, _he thought. For his younger brother _always_ took the time to listen to his sibling's problems. Speaking of Edmund, how was _he_ spending the day?

The day was nearing its peak, but the sky was still painted a dull grey, the rain continued to pound into the earth, mixing up a brown sludge. This, naturally, meant that High King Peter was still inside and still searching for his brother. Peter had to give him credit, he was abnormaly difficult to find. _But at least I'm doing something,_ he mused. After his third trip around the castle, but not the towers for it is tiring to climb more than once, the Narnians had stopped interrupting him. Some thought they were halucinating because he passed them so many times. He might not have found his brother but he was certainly causing castle-wide deja vu. In the middle of his fourth round he was stopped in the throne room by a faun named Julhis, said faun had noticed the High King's freverent walking.

"Your Majesty, is there a problem?" he asked.

" No, there's no problem, I was just looking for my brother." When Julhis heard this he raised his eyebrows and shifted uneasily.

"I beg your pardon Your Majesty, but you must not be looking very hard. King Edmund is in the Library. As Always." Peter knew this very well. On more than one occasion he missed meal times because he was so engrossed in a book and recieved a sound scolding from Susan. He found it odd that he didn't check there first.

In the library the light was dim, only a few candles were placed here and there, the only real light came through the arched windows in the form of rapidly fading daylight.

"Ed? Are you in here?" he whispered, easing himself in and peering between bookshelves. Four heavy mahogany tables sat in the centre, he expected to find his brother there but they were deserted. There was nothing lying on top and all the chairs had been neatly tucked in. He ambled in and out the bookshelves lined against the wall, further down he saw a shaft of light emitting between two. Instinctivley he walked towards it. Between the tall shelves a window was nestled, and in front of that window was his brother. Edmund didn't seem to notice any change, concentrating on the board in front of him. He picked up a piece, a rook, and moved it. The rook took the white knight, knocking it from its place. His opponent, a racoon, contemplated his next move.

"Ed?" he tried again. Edmund looked up sharply, suprised by his sudden appearance.

"Peter! Make some noise next time." he snarked.

"Mind if I join you?" Peter asked. He was already pulling up a chair, anticipating the answer.

"You may watch,yes, but don't distract us." So the silence continued once again, Peter watched as Edmund claimed more white pieces on his side of the board. As Edmund went to move the king, Peter suddenly piped up.

"I say," said Peter, forgeting what his brother said about not distracting, "Why do you suppose there is no High King in chess?" Instead of sighing in annoyance, as expected, his brother smirked.

"Because, High King Peter, when there is a King to fight the battles, to protect the High King, why should he need to fight?"

Peter smiled."Love you too." and ruffled his dark hair.

"Gerroff Peter, your distracting me!"

**Well...i hate it, but I'm going to post it anyway. I was inspired to write this because of unicorn-skydancer08 because they always leave such lovely reviews. Don't be afraid to review people, I don't bite : ) **


End file.
